


Pirates in arcadia

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe and her best friend Maxine Caulfield was running around having a good day but when everything goes shit and your best friend is also moving away how you cope on that? Can Max convise her parent`s to stay?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i know that inhave a lot stories going on but writing helps me takibg a litlle break my own life and i wanted to write story when chlie and max are young... And that :) but this is ny last one i promise.

I looked around as I stood in the middle of Chloe’s room, thinking of our many memories and adventures. Many cries and laughter, many sleepovers. We’ve been best friends so long.

Chloe is one year older than me, but still, she is my best friend and .... no nope.

Chloe and I were “cleaning” her room, but she has not allowed me threw anything away. Typical Chloe.

“There is nothing anymore, if you want to throw anything, you search for yourself.”

“Well...” Chloe responded.

“Yeah.”

“Chloe... I.”

“Ooooh look what I found,” Chloe responded. as she cut me off. 

“What?”

“Our old recording.”

“yeah, and now we listen to it.” Chloe responded.

“how do we even sound at eight years of age?” 

“Well, we heard soon” Chloe responded. as she pressed the play button.

After we are listening to that recording, we start our treasure hunting.

Chloe went outside I was in the attic searching our amulet.

Yet, I found my pirate costume. I looked at it and smiled. (even I’m thirteen years old I’m still into this pirate stuff.)

I put it on.

Soon I found that amulet, but looked out of the window, before I go out.

Chloe played in the backyard I chuckled. 

Soon I joined.

“ah you found you long Max silver costume,” Chloe responded.

“Yeah, and this,”

“The amulet Awesome... now it becomes here.” Chloe responded.

“Now we need something that holds it there,” Chloe continued.

“Well, I can find something.”

“Awesome” Chloe yelled.

I search again. Soon I found a tape.

I walked back to Chloe. “here,”

“Thanks, Max” Chloe responded, as she took the tape and put it in place.

“you want?” Chloe asked.

“you let me be an honor?”

“yeah,” Chloe responded.

“Well, sure captain.”

“found it.”

“Okay guide me” Chloe shouted.

“Left. no, the other left.”

“your left or mine,” Chloe asked.

“Mine,” “no.. that way.” I pointed.

“awesome, help me, Max.”

We dig the ground.

“What the hell...”

.

.

.

.

We rushed inside and opened the time capsule. There were photos, letters, draw book.. and recording.

Chloe pressed the play button, and there was William’s voice. (Damn you)

When it stopped Chloe was drawing on the couch; I look through the time cape.

(So many great memories.)

“Are you ready Chloe?”

“Soon Maxie soon, you?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah” I sat down on the couch Chloe put her legs my lap, continue drawing she has been always great at it.

Way better than I am. But I love watching Chloe when she focused on her drawing. Well, I like to watch Chloe.

“There,” Chloe response as she handed the picture.

“Wowser... this.. you draw our friendship.”

“I yeah… shut up you know I hate this mushy stuff.”

“Oh, shut up you but Chloe I need to tell you something.” 

“you can tell me anything Max.” Chloe replied as she takes my hand.

“me and my parents, are moving.”

“In a few days right?” Chloe asked. 

“How you?”

“Max our parent’s talk you know?”. 

“But they said I should tell you. I tried earlier but..”

“I I disturbed you with our recording.” Chloe replied. 

“Why if you knew.”

“Because I wanted our last day because I wanted our last days to be fun. and.” “It’s not matter Max, we’re still Max and Chloe.”

“Yeah and keeping touch and visiting.”

“So now Let’s go to the beach, grab something to eat and drink,” Chloe suggested.

“H... I mean yeah.”

“say it, Caulfield, dad, and mom are not home,” Chloe responded.

I shook my head and walked towards the kitchen.

But stopped When Joyce came inside with police. 

Chloe and I looked each other before she went to her mom, “Mom” 

“Chloe I..”

“Where is dad?” 

“There was… was an accident and…”

“No no,”

I looked when Chloe fell on her knees and Joyce’s arms; I looked the photo and then everything hits me, William is not coming home anymore. 


	2. I`m staying

When Chloe fell asleep I left her room, and called my parents, and told the news. Now we are sitting on the couch and talking or should I say arguing.

I mean I don’t leave Chloe no way or even Joyce.

“Max, I know you want to stay but we earlier set everything, I start work next week and so do your mom.” Ryan said.

“Chloe needs her friend, so I’m staying."

“Max.” Ryan replied

“ I’m not going to leave her, as you always say. Don’t leave your friend alone.”

“She’s right.” Vanessa replied. “Ryan, we had only a few days left, I don’t want to argue this anymore, we should help Chloe and Joyce set William's funeral.

” But.” Ryan replied.

“We can discuss what we do after the funeral.” Vanessa replied.

“Look. She needs her friends and Chloe needs her.” 

“I fine.” Ryan replied.

“Thanks.” Vanessa replied

“I go check on Chloe.” I stood up from the couch and walking upstairs.

I opened the door quiet because I didn’t want to wake Chloe up, but when I opened the door Chloe was then awake. She was sitting on her bed and legs against her chest.

I stepped towards her bed and seated next to her, though I spoke nothing, but I hold her hand, so she feels I’m here. 


End file.
